Alérgico
by EndlessLoveStory
Summary: ¿Cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien que desde que lo conoció supo… que era alérgico al amor?. / song fic de la canción alérgico de Anahi :


Pues, este song fic llego en un momento de inspiración. Es que una amiga me paso la canción y me inspiro en hacer una fic con estos lindos personajes.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto :) La canción tampoco es de mi propiedad es interpretada por Anahi y es propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba por las calles de la vacía ciudad, la fría noche no dejaba ver claramente, lo único que alumbraba su cara eran las luces de las lámparas de la calle.<p>

_Ayer el ruido de los automóviles_

_Perdí mi oxigeno y mi voluntad_

Había uno que otro automóvil que pasaba, pero para Sakura era como si toda la gente hubiera desaparecido, se sentía tan sola desde que el se había ido.

_Mientras avanza al dolor un kilometro mas_

_Yo me quedo y tú te vas_

Llevaba la misma ropa que cuando perdió a la razón de su vida, cuando la había abandonado en una banca en las afueras de la ciudad de Konoha.

_En esta noche de estrellas inmóviles_

_Tu corazón es alérgico a mí._

Inconscientemente había llegado al lugar donde su amado, la había abandonado, se sentó en la banca y miro las estrellas. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos sin avisar. Comenzó a recordar ese día.

_No late ni por error. Un milímetro atrás_

_Respiro en un congelador y no saldré jamás._

***Flash Back***

**-La venganza no hace feliz a nadie, ni a ti ni a mi- decía entre sollozos mientras intentaba detener al azabache- Si te quedas prometo que cada día te hare feliz.**

_Ya no curare tu soledad_

_Cuando duerma la ciudad_

**-Ahora lo entiendo- contesto el pelinegro- Somos diferentes, nuestros caminos son diferentes, yo al final me decidí por la venganza- dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la aldea.**

_No estaré para oír_

_Tus historias tontas_

_No por que tienes miedo de sentir_

**-Yo te amo, te amo tanto. Tengo familia y amigos, pero si te vas para mi será lo mismo que estar sola- gritaba en un intento desesperado por detener al azabache.**

_Porque eres alérgico a soñar_

_Y perdimos color_

_Por que eres alérgico al amor..._

**Tratando de ignorar la confesión que segundos antes le había dedicado la pelirrosa, siguió en su camino. Pero el grito de la chica lo hizo detenerse.**

**Se movió tan rápido como pudo para quedar a espaldas de esta.**

**-Gracias- fueron sus últimas palabras para después dejar inconsciente a la chica, y acomodarla en una banca para continuar su camino.**

***Fin flash back***

_Voy caminando en tormentas eléctricas, buscando_

_Algún territorio neutral._

Se limpio las lágrimas rebeldes que habían salido de sus ojos, y se levanto para alejarse lo más posible de ese lugar que la atormentaba.

_Donde no escuche de ti, donde aprenda a olvidar,_

_A no morir y a no vivir a fuera de lugar._

Caminaba tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, limpiaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir sin su permiso. Llego a su casa y se sentó a la orilla de su cama.

_Ya no curare tu soledad_

_Cuando duerma la ciudad_

Tan solo quería olvidarse de aquel hombre que le había causado tanto dolor, aquel hombre que ella amo con toda su alma, aquel al que le había entregado su corazón.

_No estaré para oír_

_Tus historias tontas_

Inconscientemente volteo hacia donde se encontraba aquella fotografía donde estaba ella, su mejor amigo Naruto, su maestro y el.

_No por que tienes miedo de sentir_

_Eres alérgico a soñar_

_Y perdimos color..._

Tomo la fotografía y la puso boca abajo, pensando que quizás así podría olvidar a ese pelinegro que aunque quiera negarlo sigue amando.

_¿Sabes?, no voy a cuidar tus pasos._

_No te puedo defender de ti._

Aquel, que aunque intento detener, no se detuvo un minúsculo segundo a escucharla, aquel que pudo salvar de todo menos de si mismo.

_Ya no curaré tu soledad cuando duerma la ciudad._

_No estaré para oír tus historias tontas, no._

Luego pensó que ella no era el problema, que tal vez, el del problema era el, y ese corazón frio que tenia, de hecho dudaba si el tenia corazón. Después sonrió burlonamente, se preguntaba ¿como se pudo enamorar de alguien como el?

_¿Por qué tienes miedo de sentir?_

_¿Por qué eres alérgico a soñar?_

_Y perdimos color, porque eres alérgico al amor._

Cómo se pudo enamorar de alguien que desde que lo conoció supo… que era alérgico al amor.

* * *

><p><span>Espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus reviews, acepto quejas, halagos, tomatazos, cualquier cosa ;DD<span>


End file.
